The Only One
by mads411
Summary: The time has come for the third Quarter Quell. Upon all twenty-four tributes arrival in the Capitol, they will be reaped again into pairs which they will remain in until either their partner is killed or it comes down to the final eight tributes. Katniss must face not only the Hunger Games, but the boy with ice in his eyes. Can the fire burning in her's melt his cold exterior?


**Hi guys! I'm mads411. I'm a big Hunger Games fan. I love reading stories on here and recently have came up with a few ideas of my own. I promise I will update as much as I can, but I have started a job this summer. Anyway, enough of me yacking. Here's Chapter 1! Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

Katniss POV

The time has come for the third Quarter Quell. It's my second to last reaping and Prim's second. Her name is now entered twice, and although that is only once more than last year, it makes me nervous.

Just as every other Quarter Quell has in the past, this year's has a twist. Upon all twenty-four tributes arrival in the Capitol, they will be reaped _again_ into pairs which they will remain in until either their partner is killed or it comes down to the final eight tributes. They will only be allowed to train with their partner, to assure that they will learn each other's abilities.

It may not seem like a horrible stipulation, but in my opinion, it is. By being paired with someone, it makes it so that you have just enough time to get to know them, or maybe even get close to them and then bam! One of you is dead. That will simply add to the traumatizing memories a victor has to live with.

Hopefully I won't have to worry about that though as long as my name isn't pulled. I've lost count of how many times it has been entered. Prim should be safe and Gale is done with his reapings for life. Everything should be fine.

* * *

I wake up bright and early to head off to the woods before it is time for the reaping. Gale said he would meet me since he doesn't have work in the mines today. I absolutely hate him working in them, but what choice does he really have? None. Just like everyone else in District Twelve.

I curse the Capitol under my breath for being so stingy as I go to release an arrow towards a squirrel that is perched on a tree branch. It hits it dead center in the eye and drops to the ground. I smile and then hear someone applauding. I whip around to see none other than Gale. He is sporting his signature half smile and making his way towards me.

I run the rest of the way to meet him and he picks me up in a bear hug. I don't get to see him as often now since he is always working. I miss spending so much time with him.

"Hey there, Catnip." He says, as I feel one of his hands stroke my hair.

I pull back slightly and tilt my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Hey." I say with a slight smile.

I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling about today and I can't seem to shake it. Gale picks up on my distress as always and gives me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

I think for a minute before answering him.

"Something is... Odd about today."

"You're worrying about Prim, aren't you?"

"I always am. I don't think it's that though. It feels like something major is going to happen today."

He looks at me, trying to read me like he does. He must not find anything that raises too much alarm, because he simply smiles at me.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you're just over thinking things."

I nod at him. He is probably right. I tend to do that a lot. It's then that I notice we are still hugging.

I awkwardly pull away from him and go to retrieve the squirrel I had shot. I turn back to look at him and find he is watching me.

"Can I help you Gale?"

"Hmm? Oh, nope. Just spaced out there for a second."

"Wanna race back to the fence?" I ask, with a gleam in my eyes.

I don't get a reply. He is already running ahead of me.

"Not fair Gale!" I yell at him.

He knows I'm not actually mad because he knows me so well.

* * *

"Welcome District Twelve to the reaping for the 75th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket cheered while clapping her hands.

Silence followed.

I stood there ignoring the same old rant they do every year and the video that is played about the Dark Days. I only begin to pay attention when Effie starts walking over to the glass ball filled with the girls in my district names'.

"Ladies first!"

I hold my breath and pray that any name but one is called.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

As soon as I see my dear, sweet Prim step into the aisle that separates the boys and girls, I feel myself running forward.

"No! Prim!" I scream in desperation. Peacekeepers start to hold me back. That's when I know there is only one way to save her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Katniss!" Prim's cries as she tries to make her way to me. It's too late. Gale has already scooped her up and is carrying her back to my mother. I give him a silent thank you in the quick second that our eyes lock.

I then try to gain composure as I walk to the stage. I will not be weak. I will not go down without a fight. I will do whatever it takes to get back to my home. To Prim.

Effie asks for my name and goes on blabbing about how I am the first volunteer in District Twelve. She asks then for a round of applause, but everyone in the square puts three of their fingers to their lips and raises them in the air. She then goes to draw the boy's name that will be joining me in the arena.

Although I'm standing still, I freeze when I hear her call _his_ name. Not him. Anyone but the Boy with the Bread. I owe him for keeping me alive once and I can't go into the Hunger Games like that. Not if I'm coming home.

No one volunteers to take Peeta's place. His brothers are pass reaping age and even if they weren't, I have a feeling he would still be walking to stand beside me.

Effie tells us to shake hands and she smiles brightly out to the crowd of unsmiling people.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

* * *

I now am sitting on a train that is traveling at an alarmingly fast rate toward the Capitol.

The goodbyes with my family at the Justice Building were terrible. Prim cried and clang onto me for dear life. She made me promise to try to win. I hope I can do that for her. I have to win.

I was demanding to my mother. She mustn't blank out again. Especially if I don't return home.

Gale was my next visitor. He held me tightly and told me to get to a bow. He promised to take care of them. He went to say something else, but I don't know what because a Peacekeeper ripped him away from me and took him out of the room.

Madge was my last goodbye. She gave me a beautiful Mockingjay pin and asked me to wear it as my token. She left then.

As I am tumbling through my thoughts, I have missed our mentor, Haymitch, entering the room. Peeta is trying to get advice already and Haymitch doesn't seem to be biting.

As they talk, if you can call it that, I begin to wonder what our competition is like. I also wonder who my partner will be. Someone from any District but One, Two, or Four will do. A career wouldn't hesitant to kill their partner once it was down to the final eight and pairs were broken. Of course I would have to make it to the final eight first.

"When do we get to watch the other reapings?" I hear myself blurt out.

"Well, well. She does speak!" Haymitch chuckles out.

Peeta gives me a glance.

"I think she has a good point Haymitch. We should take a look at them."

Haymitch grunts before standing and waving at us to follow him.

We walk to the next train car which has the largest TV I have ever seen in my life in it. There is also a big black, leather couch and several cushioned chairs that are positioned around the TV. Peeta takes a seat on the couch, but Haymitch and I each opt for a chair to ourselves.

Haymitch picks up some device and turns the television on with it. He clicks a few more buttons on the thing before I see a town square filled with _children_ on the screen.

"This is District One." Haymitch says, standing up. He walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink.

My eyes stay trained on the screen. The first District's tributes are a girl around my age with golden blond hair and a lean boy that might be eighteen. It's hard to tell with his boyish features. I don't like the girl. She appears to be ditsy. The boy seems like he could be decent competition.

It then moves on to District Two's reaping. The girl that is reaped shoots everyone around her daggers, commanding them to be silent. You can tell she is itching to get in the games. She is so tiny, but has wickedness in her eyes. I make a mental note to watch out for her.

I barely catch the name of the boy that is chosen because someone is yelling over the top of it. Out steps a tall, muscled boy with tousled blond hair and ice blue eyes. He screams danger, arrogance, and determination. He strides toward the stage with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. When asked his name he proudly declares, Cato Glacio. I'm so memorized by his features that I almost forget that he is a career. I can't be dazed by him. He's even more dangerous than the small girl next to him.

I don't pay much attention through the rest of the reapings, besides District Eleven's. A small girl is picked, that must be the same age as Prim. Her name is Rue. It makes me sad and then angry when no one volunteers to save her. She is too young to die. Hell, we all are. I am impressed by Eleven's male. He has to be the tallest person in the games this year. He has huge arms and strong legs as well. He will be a good competitor.

Once the reapings are done playing, Haymitch tells us he is going to his room as he grabs a bottle from the bar. Peeta and I sit there in silence for a few minutes before he speaks.

"Katniss."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I really admire you for what you did today."

I'm left speechless as Peeta gets up and leaves the train car.

* * *

Cato POV

We've been on the train for about an hour before Clove and I decide it's time to watch the reapings. I'm anxious to see the people I will be going against.

As we watch the video with our mentors, Brutus and Enobaria, Clove has a comment for each tribute that is selected.

"That One girl looks like a bimbo. I can't wait to get my hands and knives on her!" Clove declares.

She's right about that. The girl looks like a whore. But she does have a nice ass. She would do if I really feel the need to get laid.

I'm silent throughout the rest of the reapings, and frankly I'm bored out of my damn mind. The guy from Eleven catches my interest briefly. He will be fun to kill. He looks like a fighter.

I don't expect much out of District Twelve. They are the poorest District. Pure scum and filth.  
The girl reaped looks very small and scared. Her long, blond, piggy tail braids blow in the wind as she steps into the aisle.

What happens next surprises the _shit_ out of me.

A girl four rows back rushes her way through the section she is in and is yelling.

"No! Prim!" The girl yells.

Peacekeepers grab a hold of her as she fights back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

My eyes go wide and I hear the other three watching with me gasp.

"That's never happened in..."

"Shut up and listen Clove!" I hiss.

I lean forward in my seat, so I'm sure not to miss a thing. I watch as this girl makes her way to the stage. A well built young man from the gathered crowd steps forward and picks up the little girl with ease as she kicks, screams, and cries.

Why would she volunteer? They say it's hard enough as it is to live in District Twelve. Now she is sure to die.

I begin to analysis her. Her dark chocolate brown hair is done up in some intricate braided bun and she has piercing gray eyes. The have something in them, but I can't put my finger on it. She is thin, yet she has nice curves and an even better ass than that One girl. She is absolutely beautiful.

What the hell? She is District Twelve scum! I shouldn't be checking her out. That's when I decide she will be the first to go and at my hands.

The outrageous Capitol woman asks her name. I barely capture it because she says it so softly.

"Katniss Everdeen."

Ahh, so that's why she volunteered. She's related to that little girl.

"Well, I'll bet my hat that that was your sister!" The woman says to her.

"Yes." She mutters. She shows no emotion. She is practically a stone statue.

They then reaped the boy. He seems to be the same age as the girl. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is fairly toned, but looks afraid. Easy enough. District Twelve shouldn't be a problem.

"That sure was a shocker." Brutus grunted.

"She looks strong." Enobaria states nonchalantly.

"Her? That 12 scum?" Clove shouts.

"Why do you think that?" I ask, truly curious. Enobaria generally has a good read on people, but I'm questioning her this time.

"Did you see her when she volunteered? Her clenched fists, her stance... Her eyes. I thought it was easy to see."

I replay it in my mind and she has a good point. I still don't think someone from 12 could be classified as strong though.

"That's enough speculation for now, let's eat so you two can get some rest. You have tributes to kill in a week." Brutus says.

We don't argue. We simply follow him to the dining car and eat in silence.

* * *

Katniss POV

I wake the next morning and decide to try to figure out how the strange shower works. I strip down and stand inside it. I furiously begin pushing buttons. First cold water, then scorching. After I find the right temperature after a few minutes of fiddling, I start to press other buttons because there is no soap laying in the shower. The first button I push shoots soap straight into my eyes.

"Ahh! Damn it!" I yell, rubbing my eyes.

I try the button next to the one I just pushed and it shoots soap onto my body. Thank God.

It takes me about 30 more minutes to fully finish.

I get out and dry my self off. I put back on my dress and put my hair in it's usual braid. I then head to the dining car.

I find Peeta and Haymitch there eating and Effie is sitting away from the table studying some paper in her hands.

"Morning Katniss." Peeta says.

"Morning."

"Thought you would never get up sweetheart." Haymitch states without looking up.

I don't bother answering him. I sit down and begin to fill a plate with food. I need to gain as much weight and strength as I can.

"Haymitch, why don't you fill Katniss in on what you were telling me."

Haymitch sighs and I look up and catch his eyes, asking for him to tell me.

"Look sweetheart. When we arrive in the Capitol things will be a little different than it is normally. You'll immediately be prepared for the tribute parade." He explains, while pulling out a flask and pouring it's contents into his coffee.

"Why?"

"The Tribute parade will be tonight instead of tomorrow night. After you have been through the parade and President Snow does the welcoming, you will be taken to the stage on which Caesar Flickerman does his interviews with the tributes. There you will be reaped into partners. You will have a short break between the two events so your stylists can get you changed."

"Alright. How will we be mentored since we won't necessarily be paired with our District partner?" I ask.

"You will still be mentored as District Twelve and share the same apartment at the training center with Peeta, Effie, and I."

I nod in understanding and shove a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"Table manners Katniss!" Effie screeches.

I ignore her and earn a chuckle from Haymitch.

"What good will table manners really do her at this point Effie?" He questions.

Effie huffs and goes back to her paper.

"Is there anything else we should know that will be different this year?" Peeta inquires, looking up from his plate.

"Hmm. Oh, umm, the interviews are different this year too."

"How so?" I ask through a mouthful of oatmeal.

"You will be interviewed with your partner."

I grimace and pray that whoever I am with is better with people than I am.

No one says anything else for quite a while. I'm fine with that. I like silence. It speaks the most truth.

I drift off into thoughts of Prim and Gale. How are they? Do they miss me? Are they ok? Will they have enough to eat?  
I'm pulled from my thoughts as Peeta moves over to the window.

"There it is!"

From where I'm sitting I can see tall and abnormal shaped buildings. Soon we begin to enter the train station and the crazy Capitol people are waving at us. Peeta begins waving back. I grunt and continue to eat.

"Come on Katniss! They love it!" Peeta says gleefully.

I roll my eyes and stay where I am.

"Well, it looks like one of you will at least get _some_ sponsors."

Anger courses through me at Haymitch's statement. I quickly grab my knife and go to stab his hand that is reaching for the jam.

It wedges in the table between two of his fingers.

"That is mahogany!" Effie screams at me.

He pulls it out of the table and holds it out to me.

"Better keep this sweetheart. Peeta knows what he's doing."

* * *

After three tortuous hours of plucking, waxing, and who knows what else, my prep team says I'm ready to meet my stylist.

I'm still laying on the cold metal table when he enters.

I am stunned by his appearance. The only thing that is abnormal about him is a thin line of gold eyeliner on his eyelids. Other than than, he has tan skin and short black hair. He is dressed in all black as well.

"Hello Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist."

"Hi." I whisper shyly as I sit up.

He shakes my hand and looks me in the eye.

"What you did was very brave. I'm sorry you're here, but I promise to help you in any way I can."

"Most people just congratulate me."

"I don't see the point in that."

I smile at Cinna. I like him.

"Now, tonight you have the parade and then the reaping. As usual, you will be dressed in something that reflects your District for the parade."

"Yeah, we're always coal miners."

"But not this year. I want you to stand out, make an impression. How do you feel about fire?" He asks with a kind smile on his face.

* * *

Peeta and I are standing in our chariot wearing matching black leotards with capes flying behind us. Cinna is walking our way with something in his hand.

"Alright guys, it's time."

"Are you sure this is safe?" I ask.

"It's synthetic fire. It won't hurt you."

"Ok. I trust you."

Cinna nods and smiles before lighting our capes.

"Go get em'!" He hollers.

Our chariot lurches forward and I plaster on a look of determination and strength.

The crowd is screaming and whooping loudly as I see the first few chariots pull into their sight.

Only five more before we will be seen as well.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Now.

There is almost a hiccup in the crowd as they quiet for a second and then they roar louder than they have so far.

They love what Cinna has done with our outfits. I hear them whistling and chanting District 12.

Peeta reaches for my hand, and I pull it back.

"Come on. They'll love it." He tells me.

I don't hesitate then as I put my hand in his and he raises them for the crowd to see.

If I thought they were loud before, well hell.

I'm glad they love us. I'll need their money. But I _hate_ them.

I _hate_ them for doing this to us. I _hate_ them for cheering on our deaths. I _hate_ them for being so naive. I _hate_ them for taking so many innocents away from their families. I just _hate_ them.

I feel my anger boil and it's as if Cinna's fire ignites within me.

That's when I hear it. They are shouting my name and throwing roses at me. I manage to catch one and hold it up in my other hand. I let a small smile slip on my face to please them.

Before I know it we are all in a line in front of the President. He quiets the crowd and then his voice fills the whole area.

"Welcome, welcome! Tributes welcome. We are very excited to have you here and will see you again shortly at your next reaping. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I hate _him_.

* * *

**Alright! So there's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reaping will be in the next chapter. I was going to put it in this one, but I thought I would just make you all wait a little bit ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
